


Fields of Gold

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marcus being a caring lover, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus and Tomas take a slight break on their travels. Set between season 1 and 2.





	Fields of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Been contemplating which story of mine to post next but then I heard this song on the radio and was like yep posting this one. 
> 
> As you can guess this is based of the song "Fields of Gold." It is done by several artists but I prefer the Celtic Women version. Anyways when i heard this song i could just imagine Tomas and Marcus getting it on in a gorgeous field in the mid west.
> 
> Slight canon divergence due to the fact that I am going with that Tomas did not sleep with Jessica and that Marcus is his first. 
> 
> Alright now with all that said please enjoy the story! Edited by myself so I apologize if there are any mistakes...

"Where are you going?" asked Marcus finishing his mediocre gas station sandwich as he watched Tomas climb out of the pick up truck. "A small walk..." said Tomas walking into the waist high field of wheat. Marcus sipped his water and watched Tomas walk into the field, seeing the plants blow in the light wind and seem to glow gold in the afternoon sun.

Marcus set his water down and standing up brushed the crumbs off his pants and climbed out of the pick up truck watching Tomas. He watched Tomas walking through the field arms outstretch as he touched the tops of each plant. Marcus leaned against the truck admitting that the scene was a pretty one. He noticed how Tomas seemed to glow in the sun and how the sun lit up Tomas' hair as if he wore a halo. Tomas felt eyes on him and glancing back saw Marcus watching him and smiled. Tomas turned it gaze to never ending field of gold admitting that he has never seen something so beautiful than these fields. Living all his life in major cities, he only ever saw things like this either on TV or in pictures.

He looked up at the sky seeing it a pale blue with wisps of fluffy white clouds and a fresh light breeze. Closing his eyes he thanked God for something so beautiful and the chance he has to witness one of Mother Natures wonders. Tomas opened his eyes and gazed out across the field seeing it go on forever. He felt a presence behind him and said, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas' waist and said "No I haven't. Same goes for the field." Tomas chuckled and leaned against the strong chest of his partner.

"I never knew that something so beautiful could exist here in the United States...it's breathtaking." whispered Tomas as Marcus rested his chin on Tomas' head saying "Yeah. It really is." Tomas turned and kissed Marcus softly. Marcus kissed back and said "Tomas?" "Remember how I said I wanted to wait for the right time to...you know...with you...well..." Marcus looked at Tomas saying, "You mean here?" "Well it doesn't have to be here I guess...I mean...forget it…it's silly..." said Tomas with a blush as Marcus chuckled saying "Not at all." He kissed Tomas lovingly, coaxing him to lie on the ground as the tall strands of wheat engulfed them. Tomas looked up at Marcus then around them seeing how perfect it was privacy wise. 

Marcus pulled back and removed his over shirt balling it up and placing it behind Tom's head. Tomas ran his hands down Marcus' chest to the bottom of his tank top as Marcus helped him remove it. They kissed passionately as Marcus opened Tomas' black shirt button by button before parting it and lavishing Tomas' chest with kisses. Tomas gasped and ran his hands down Marcus' back feeling the sharp shoulder blades move under his touch then further grabbing Marcus' waist pulling tighter against his.

Marcus kissed Tomas' collarbone then further up biting softly on Tomas' neck. Tomas rested his hands on the back of Marcus' head encouraging him to continue and leaned his head back against the shirt that was acting as a pillow. Marcus smiled and kissed down Tomas' torso to the top of his pants and pulling back looked up at Tomas who nodded. Marcus slowly and tenderly removed Tomas' pants and underwear kissing his hipbone. He heard Tomas make a sound and moved up his body resting his hands on either side of Tomas' head looking down. "Tomas you all right? Talk to me." said Marcus gently as Tomas looked up into those blue eyes wide with lust but also concern as Tomas said "I am good...just all the sensations...I..." Marcus nodded and moved to his elbows kissing Tomas lovingly and gently. 

"You want to keep going?" Tomas nodded vigorously as Marcus chuckled and kissing him drew back removing his pants. When both were finally naked Tomas pulled Marcus on top of him wrapping his legs around Marcus' waist. Marcus stroked Tomas' cheek, kissing his forehead saying "I am honored you are allowing me to be your first." Tomas smiled saying "I couldn't ask for a better first." "It will hurt love." "I know as all first times do."

Marcus kissed Tomas and slowly started preparing him with a packet of lube Tomas handed him from his discarded pants' pockets. Marcus heard Tomas' breath hitch and said, "Shh, shh it's all right. Just breathe Tomas, I am here." Tomas took a deep breath and kissed Marcus' neck as Marcus kissed his forehead. "You are doing so good Tomas, almost there. Just a bit more then I will make you mine." whispered Marcus as Tomas nodded closing his eyes feeling the pain slowly turn to pleasure as Marcus hit a spot inside of him. Tomas gasped and arched against Marcus as Marcus chuckled saying, "Found it." "Do that again." gasped Tomas as Marcus smiled and kissed Tomas hitting that spot again. 

Marcus finally withdrew his fingers and gripping Tomas' waist with one hand, rested his other next to Tomas' head. Tomas cried out feeling himself breached as Marcus kissed his neck and cheek whispering sweet nothings pushing in further. Marcus looked up at Tomas and said "Tomas...do you want me to stop?" Tomas shook his head as Marcus kept going until he was fully seated in Tomas. Marcus let out a shuddering breathe resting his forehead against Tomas' shoulder saying "God Tomas you feel so good...so warm and tight...I need a minute..." Tomas nodded glad to have that time to adjust to the full feeling of Marcus inside him for the first time.

"You good?" asked Marcus as Tomas said, "Yes. Please move..." Marcus nodded and kissed Tomas starting a rhythm. Tomas looked up at the sky seeing the tall grass around them moving in the gentle breeze and felt the rhythm he and Marcus had seem to echo the movement. Tomas closed his eyes gasping and crying out occasionally when Marcus hit that certain spot and felt warmth starting to pool at the base of his spine. "Look at me Tomas..." said Marcus gently as Tomas opened his eyes and said "Marcus..."

Marcus smiled and cupping Tomas' cheek said "So fucking good darling." Tomas smiled and kissed Marcus wrapping his arms around Marcus' neck saying "Don't stop...please don't stop...so close..." "Me too. I'll pull out soon..." "No. Come in me Marcus, I want you to fill me. I want to carry a little piece of you within me." whispered Tomas Marcus said "You sure...I..." Tomas nodded and kissed Marcus saying, "Yes." "Oh Tomas..." whispered Marcus as they kissed passionately as Tomas felt Marcus' thrusts become more forceful and erratic and breaking the kiss heard the soft grunts coming from his lover. 

Tomas felt himself tighten and then suddenly like a bolt of lightening struck him, felt himself release. He cried out, louder than he meant, as Marcus shouted out his release resting his forehead against Tomas' chest. "Fuck..." gasped Marcus as Tomas felt his body still shaking from the force of the orgasm and moaned at the feeling of Marcus filling him. Their hips continued rolling together as Marcus felt the movement slick due to his release and felt a sense of pride and possessiveness that he was able to leave his mark in that virgin hole. He felt Tomas go limp under him and finally finding the energy sat back and slowly pulled out. Tomas gasped at the lost as Marcus ran a hand soothingly up and down Tomas' abdomen saying "Easy love, that's it. Shh…" Marcus moved to the side and slowly pulled Tomas into his arms holding him close. They sat there as Tomas curled up against his chest in his lap saying "That was wonderful." Marcus smiled stroking his back saying, "I am glad. I love you Tomas." "I love you too Marcus." said Tomas as they stayed there for a few minutes.

After a bit they dressed as Tomas said "Definitely going to need a shower." Marcus chuckled seeing Tomas tie Marcus' shirt around his waist saying "Hey now, I need that." "Well you can get it back after I get a change of pants." "You are the one that wanted me to cum inside you love." "Yes well it is all fine now that I have your shirt." said Tomas pulling on his shoes as Marcus just chuckled and said "Fine." Tomas smiled and walked wincing slightly. Marcus watched amused, as Tomas said "Not a word." "Not saying one." said Marcus following Tomas when he came up behind Tomas and scooped the younger man up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" "Making the trek back to the truck quicker." "I can walk." Marcus just ignored Tomas who sighed and resigned himself to being carried bridal style back to the truck. "You know you are lighter than you look." "Thank you. You are stronger than you look...and more endowed." said Tomas with a smirk as Marcus seemed to preen saying "So glad you noticed." "Hard not to." said Tomas wincing slightly as Marcus sat him down in the passenger side. "So round two at the hotel?" asked Marcus getting in the driver side as Tomas said "Funny." Marcus chuckled and started the truck before turning and taking Tomas' chin in his thumb and forefinger kissed him saying, "I hope it was everything you wanted." "That and more." whispered Tomas with a smile as Marcus smiled back and said "Good." Marcus eased the truck onto the road as Tomas glanced back at the field smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments as they are my inspiration and morale booster not to mention make me smile!


End file.
